


Dance of Blades

by ThisIsAStoryAllAboutHow



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Kitchen Scene, knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsAStoryAllAboutHow/pseuds/ThisIsAStoryAllAboutHow
Summary: Eve promises to give Villanelle everything, but what does she really want? ;)





	Dance of Blades

**Author's Note:**

> (Season 2 ep 5 playback)

We’re in the kitchen scene. Villanelle has Eve pressed against the sink, her hand cupping the small of Eve’s back.  
“I’m expensive.” Villanelle says. Her blade slides down Eve’s chest and lingers in the mirrored reflection of where Eve had stabbed Villanelle.  
“I know.”  
“Will you give me everything I want?”  
“Yes.”  
Villanelle bites her lip, leaning forward before pulling away. She seems tempted to play with her food, finally leaning in. “But do you know what it will cost?” Eve can feel Villanelle’s breath on her lips.  
As Eve says her next word, her lashes flit up and down, grazing Villanelle’s skin. “Me.”  
Villanelle scoffs, a grin creeping up her lips. “So full of yourself.” She shifts her stance, regripping her knife, pressing it against Eve.  
Shuddering, Eve leans into the knife and into Villanelle, who retreats for a moment. Villanelle’s eyebrows pinch together before leaning in again. As their lips touch, Villanelle notices that Eve’s lips aren’t smooth like she’d imagined. There’s a crevice where lipstick had once pressed against Eve’s lips. As the kiss deepens, Villanelle makes her blade flat, her fingers grabbing Eve’s hips before giving up on the knife. She tastes blood, but it breaks from Eve’s lips too quickly. “Did I hurt you?” Villanelle asks, pulling away.  
But what she sees in Eve is an expression she doesn’t expect. With tempting and inviting eyes, Eve gives Villanelle a seductress’ smile, lightly licking away the blood. Villanelle’s pupils dilate and she feels her stomach flutter. She surprises herself when she finds herself giggle in excitement.  
“You don’t remember? A little gift you sent me.” Eve shakes back her hair, closing her eyes for a moment.  
Villanelle lets out a breath, her lip quirking into a greedy smile. She presses in for the tangy iron taste. Eve becomes more desperate and passionate, her hands moving up Villanelle’s hips.  
_You found me. _Villanelle teases in her head, so happily wanted. Her hands wander into Eve’s hair, and she starts with a gentle tug, resulting in a gasp. Villanelle bites Eve’s jaw and moves to kiss her neck, beginning to massage Eve’s scalp before tightening her fingers into a fist, pulling Eve’s head back.__  
There’s a soft sound of clinking metal as Villanelle’s free hand searches Eve. Her hands run down her chest, lightly slipping past her nipple.  
Eve lets out a soft laugh, gripping the handle of Villanelle’s knife. She bites her lips as Villanelle’s kisses start to wander down Eve’s collarbones.  
As Villanelle’s fingers let go of Eve’s hair and finds her belt buckle, Eve lets the knife hang loosely from her hand over the counter. Eve puts her leg over Villanelle’s shoulder as her pants come off, making Villanelle look up.  
She blinks in surprise before making an entertained smile. “What are you going to do with that?”  
“What?” Eve asks as if broken from a spell. She glances at her hand and quickly chirps out an “oh!” before putting down the knife.  
“Going to stab me again?” Villanelle teases.  
Eve lets out a breathy laugh, but doesn’t answer.  
Villanelle tests the water, a finger slipping under. “Oh, you’re already wet.” Her hungry grin looks up at Eve.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe. Hope you enjoyed~!


End file.
